


Visiting

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Foxy Phil [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Family Fluff, Fennec Fox, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint surprises Phil with a trip to see his parents. Him and his dad joke around. His mom tells him stories. And they all just have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't very good. I just woke up and wrote this. Phil's parents were both shield agents. His dad is extremely childish. I don't know.

Phil helped Clint haul the luggage into the trunk of the car. Clint said they'd be gone just for the week, but he wouldn't tell him where they were going. Said it was a surprise. Phil just went along with it, doing random things that Clint asked of him.

Apparently Clint got them some downtime because they went home early, went to bed early, and now at 5:00 in the morning, they were in the car. Clint driving, and Phil in the passenger seat, reading some books he'd saved on his tablet.

They drove for a long time, until Clint pulled over. Phil looked confused look directed at the driver. Clint smiled. "You should sleep for a while till we get there. I think you'll appreciate the extra energy." He cocked his head in the direction of the backseat.

Phil shrugged. "Still not telling me, where we're going?" He crawled to the backseat to lay down. "Nope. Still a surprise. Get some rest."

\---___---___---

They finally reached their destination. Clint pulled into the quiet driveway in the quiet neighborhood. Stepping out of the car to knock on the door. A spry old woman, with grey hair, a bright smile, and blue eyes just like Phil's, opened the door.

"Clint! You made it, I'm so glad." She pulled him into a tight hug. "Hello Mrs. Coulson. Phil's asleep in the backseat." She pulled back to smile at him, then made her way to the car to get her son.

Clint followed after her to grab the bags. "Excuse me Mrs. Coulson,"

"Julie, Clint."

"I'm still working on that ma'am. But where do you want me to put our stuff?"

"You can put them in the room you're always in, sweetheart." She opened the back door while Clint went to put the luggage away. She gently shook her son, coaxing him into consciousness.

Phil woke slowly from the gentle, familiar touch. His eyes opened to the smiling face of his mother. A smile spread across his own features as he stepped out of the car to hug her properly.

"Surprise, Phillip."

"So, you're in on it too?"

"Of course I am. Your father should be awake any moment, come inside. He'll be in his other form so I think you should change too."

That's why Clint told him he'd appreciate the extra energy. Phil was ushered inside, hearing the car beep as Clint locked it, probably from the window upstairs.

The center of the living room was clear, coffee table pushed to one side. Clint was walking down the stairs by the time Phil got inside. He smiled innocently. Phil shook his head but smiled back.

He excused himself to the restroom to relieve himself from the long ride, and nap. After drying his hands, he stepped out of the bathroom to change forms. Remembering that one time as a child when he'd gotten himself stuck in the bathroom and had to change back to get out.

Phil trotted in the same time as his dad. They froze, staring at one another, and Phil took off. Running through the clear space of living room floor as his father chased him. Then they switched, Phil chasing his dad now. Finally stopping in the center to crawl, and jump over each other.

Clint and Julie watched from the couch with enamored smiles. The two little foxes letting out high pitched barks, yips, and occasional screeches. Wrestling with each other, laying on one another, just acting like how you would expect puppies to act, but with more energy.

They played for about ten minutes straight before Phil's dad got tuckered out. He placed a paw on top of Phil's head, between his ears, signaling his relent of the play. Phil nuzzled him once, then ran to jump onto the couch beside Clint.

Phil's dad looked like he considered the idea of doing the same, then decided against it. Instead he trotted up to Julie, rubbing against her leg, then sitting to look up at her. Big dark eyes stared at her, and the little noises started. Cute little humming noises.

"Now Greg that's not fair. You can jump up here by yourself." The humming was accompanied by whines, and purrs. Front paws kneading the floor, nose twitching. A quiet little bark broke the dam holding back Julie's resolve.

She cooed picking up her husband, and scratching him all over. Phil snuffed and looked up at Clint, and rolling onto his back with an inquisitive sound. Clint rolled his eyes with a smile, burying his fingers in the thick fur, rubbing Phil's stomach.

"Does Phil do this to you too?" Julie asked him.

"Not a lot, but I have a feeling that's going to change."

They shared a laugh. Julie set Greg on the middle cushion to make lunch. Clint placed Phil next to his dad to pick up his clothes from in front of the bathroom door. He headed upstairs to grab a pair of underwear and pants, that would accommodate the tail, and a shirt.

Julie handed Clint a sandwich, gesturing him to stay still and watch. Phil and his dad were laying on their sides, facing each other. Phil raised his free paw to nudge Greg. Greg pushed Phil's paw away to nudge him back.

This went on for a minute or two, until Greg blocked one of Phil's attempts. Phil jumped up with a mock indignant bark. Greg pushed at Phil again, Phil stepped back. Greg got up and sat facing Phil's side, back against the back of the couch.

He faked like he was going to jump, and pushed against Phil's rump instead. The push caught Phil off guard, and he fell off the couch. Clint couldn't hold back the laughter that had been building inside. The little thump sound and the disbelief on Phil's little fox face, was hilarious.

Phil ran over to him, running through and around his legs. Stopping to stand on his hind legs, front paws braced against Clint's knee. He barked, and yipped, running halfway to his dad, then coming back.

As if trying to show them that his dad did something to him, telling them to come see it. He whined to his mom when Clint kept laughing. Julie picked Phil up, walking to the couch with a smile.

Clint settled down enough to watch. Julie started the scolding. "Greg." The fox on the couch looked at her. "Why would you push Phil off the couch? You know he isn't in this form a lot and the reflexes are different. Are you being mean?"

Greg had started the same humming thing as earlier. As the scolding persisted, he started humming, whining, kneading the couch, and barking at every question, as though he was saying no. He had gone as far as turning his head up and closing his eyes, jumping up and down like a child in trouble.

When Julie let Phil down, he went straight for his dad. Who had his paws over his eyes, and his head tucked into the corner of the couch. Phil thought his dad was upset, and tried to comfort him. He was just asleep, Phil rested his head on top of his dad's to sleep with him.


	2. Chapter 2

At dinner Phil and Greg had on their specially modified clothes (pants with holes cut in them so their tails could stick out). Clint found out the first time he met Phil's parents that Greg was childish sometimes, and he got used to it. But it was still interesting to see someone who looks just like Phil, minus the brown eyes and the silver hair, act like a child who just got scolded.

He'd finished eating, and now he sat with his lips pursed, and his arms crossed. "Come on dad. Stop the face, it makes me feel bad."

Greg huffed. "Well you should. You got me in trouble with your mom."

"You pushed me off the couch."

Greg turned his head to look at his son. Ears twitching, with a glint in his eye, and a slight curl to the corner of his mouth. "So. You didn't have to tell. Tattletale." He stuck his tongue out at Phil.

"What are you, five?"

The family made their way back to the living room. Phil and Clint on the floor, Greg and Julie on the couch. Clint had one leg drawn up, bent at the knee, and the other stretched out. Phil sat between Clint's legs, back against his broad chest, one hand resting against the back of Clint's thigh.

Greg sat with a sigh. "No. I'm twelve. Your five." He laid his head in his wife's lap.

Clint chuckled. "He's got you there, Phil."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Actually, if you're going to go by dog years, Phil is six, Clint would be around five."

"You're supposed to be on my side. We're married!"

"I'm not on any of your sides. You were all wrong in this one. Phil, you started it. Greg, you shouldn't push your son off of furniture. And Clint, you just laughed."

"You laughed too." Clint accused.

"Yes, but then I helped. And in that, lies the fact that I was right and you were all wrong." Julie ended smugly.

"That son, is where you get your brains from." Greg patted Phil on the shoulder with a grin.

"And I get the goofy, childish, fox cuteness, from you. Thanks." Phil's own ears turned slightly, and caught Clint's attention. He smiled, brushing a hand across Phil's fox ear and kissing him on the cheek. Phil leaned more heavily on Clint's chest, letting him take all his weight.

"You two are so cute together." Before he could say anything back his dad cut in.

He poked Julie in the arm repeatedly. "Cuter than me?"

"Really Greg? Right now?"

The poking continued. "Cuter than me, Julie?"

Phil watched as his mom let out an exasperated sigh, and roll her eyes. "Nothing's ever cuter than you, Greg."

"I am." Phil countered.

"Hey. If you're in my house, I'm cuter. And if you still think you're cuter than me, we will have a cute off."

"A cute off, dad?"

"A cute off."

"How did you ever survive as a shield agent?" Phil shook his head. Clint poked him in the side. "Don't be mean. I was kind of like that."

Greg chuckled. "I always thought about that myself. But I wasn't really a field agent, just did some undercover ops."

Clint looked back at the married couple on the couch. "What exactly did you guys do at shield?"

"Well, I was a handler. I did basically everything Phil does, but better because I'm the parent and I say so." Julie answered.

"And I did different things. Sometimes I did undercover work, and sometimes I worked with R&D. If they needed me to I helped with surgeries in medical, but I was mostly there as a P.T."

Clint nodded, taking in the new information. "And when we had Phil, we took turns taking time off to take care of him. Of course there were times when we were all together. You know that from the baby pictures."

At the mention of baby pictures, Phil blushed. He hid his face between his knees and groaned. This earned him a snort from his mother. His dad had already fallen asleep again, and Clint was just sparing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Phil dropped into the seat next to his mom with a bowl of cereal after kissing her on the cheek. Julie herself had a bowl of oatmeal. It was quiet for a little while, just the sounds of spoons against bowls.

"I take it you and Clint have gotten use to you being in this form, hmm?"

Phil was confused for a moment, then brought his hand up to his fox ear with a smile. "Yeah. We made a signal. Whenever I started to feel uncomfortable or insecure, I'd just flatten them against my head and he'd try to distract me."

"I'm glad you're feeling more comfortable. Trying to talk you down from the mini nervous meltdowns you had, were heartbreaking to me and your dad. To have our son think he wasn't perfect just the way he was."

Phil huffed a smile. "It's just that. I've been in love with him for so long, I was afraid of everything and nothing at all."

Julie covered her son's hand with her own. "Oh sweetie, I can only give you insight from the outside view from when I was helping your father through it."

Phil moved his chair a little closer to his mom. "We went through the same thing. He had his moments when he was self conscious. He use to be so jittery and jumpy at every little thing, sometimes he locked himself in the bathroom."

Phil smiled at the thought of his dad being nervous. He was always so outspoken, and openly expressive you would never think he had a shy bone in his body. "But he never put his ears and tail away. I asked him why one time. And he said, 'because if you really love me, then you'll love every part of me.'"

He soaked in all the information like a sponge. "What'd you say back?"

"I told him, 'your not giving me a chance to. How am I suppose to love every part of you, if you always lock yourself in the bathroom every time I get curious?'"

"Curious about what?"

She looked at him incredulously. "You've both got six inch fox ears, and you're wondering what I was curious about?"

Phil thought about it for a bit, then nodded in understanding. "What happened after that?"

His mom smiled sweetly at him. "Long story short. You were born."

Phil changed the subject immediately. "Things have been so much smoother since we established the signal. There's been little ticks every once in a while but, I think I've mostly secured myself."

Julie squeezed his hand. "That's my boy. Where is Clint, by the way?"

"He's still asleep, since he woke up early, and drove the whole time yesterday."

"I though you guys went to bed early?"

Phil looked straight at his mom, and smiled just as sweetly as she did. "We did go to bed early."

"Well played sweetie. Well played."

"Same to you mother."

Mother and son spent the morning sharing stories until their respective lovers woke up.

The family spent the week, telling stories, laughing, watching movies, or just enjoying each others' company.

The end of the week came faster than expected. Sad, but happy smiles from Julie with tight squeezing hugs. Over exaggerated tears from Greg, who clung to his son, and refused to let him go. His fingers were pried off of Phil, by his wife.

"You are too old to be actin like this. You're worse than a child, and a mother, combined."

"But. My baby boy."

"He's my baby boy too, but you don't see me crying a river. And he came out of me."

"Okay, mom. We get it, dad's a baby." Phil pulled his dad into another hug, then slipped into the car. Clint gave his own hugs and was stopped before he could get too far.

Greg gripped his shoulder. "Thank you for coming to visit." Julie had a sincere smile on her face.

"It was just to make everyone happy. Phil was looking at some pictures, and was missing his parents. You guys haven't seen each other in a while so I thought, you know, why not. And we've been getting more comfortable with the whole transformation thing, so I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to help both of us."

The two looked slightly confused. "I just thought that Phil'd be more comfortable having his ears and tail out with you guys around because, you raised him, and, and. Am I babbling? I sound like an idiot right now don't I?"

"Oh no sweetie, you're doing fine. Just keep going."

"Well, if he's having fun and spending the week openly showing them, I though maybe he'd see that I'm not bothered by them at all. Because then there'd be two of you, and -"

"Clint. I'll spare you. We get what you mean. You took the chance to show Phil that it doesn't bother you no matter what, because there's two of us, instead of just him."

"Yes, exactly. God, thank you for understanding that mess, I call talking."

The parents grinned and hugged Clint a last time before pushing him in the direction of the car. Clint dropped into the driver seat, and pulled out of the driveway. Waving as they drove off.

Phil and Clint reached home without a problem. They ambled into the kitchen, Phil sat on the counter, and Clint searched through the fridge for a beer. "Your parents make nervous, and talk like a fool."

"I know what else makes you lose the ability to talk." Phil pulled Clint to stand between his legs, and into a kiss. He let his ears, and tail grow, reaching back so his tail didn't get twisted up, since he didn't have a hole in these pants.

Phil pulled Clint in closer by his shoulders, then buried his fingers in Clint's hair, deepening the kiss. Tongues twisted together, and slid past one another. Arms snaked around his waist, one hand playing with his tail. Phil moaned as he tore himself away from the kiss. He took a moment to catch his breath. "Thank you for the surprise."

Clint stared up at him with lust filled eyes. "Mhm."

Phil smirked, wrapping his legs around Clint's waist. He gripped His lovers hair, and pulled gently. Clint held back a moan, pulling Phil off the counter and to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments appreciated.


End file.
